Gathering
by vanderwood
Summary: Doyoung dan Yuta terjebak dalam acara malam keakraban penuh embel-embel kekuatan persahabatan. [NCT hyungline ft. SMROOKIES - Hogwarts AU, no pair]


**Gathering**

by vanderwood

.

Neo Culture Technology is a brand associated with SM Entertainment

Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka dan tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari penulisan cerita ini.

.

.

"Hei, katakan," Doyoung menarik napas panjang. "Apakah sedikit saja kau menyesali keputusan untuk bergabung dengan klub ini, Yuta-hyung?"

"Oh, bukan sedikit lagi." Yuta mengangkat bahu sambil memindahkan tali ranselnya untuk ditopang oleh bahu yang lain. "Aku akan merencanakan untuk menggunakan Pembalik-Waktu milik Mark untuk mengulang segala pilihan hidupku, termasuk pilihan untuk masuk ke tim Quidditch!"

Doyoung tertawa. Suara dedaunan yang beradu dengan sol sepatu mereka terdengar di sela-sela tawanya, sahut menyahut dengan suara ranting-ranting kecil yang patah terinjak dan suara desas-desus obrolan dari orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Doyoung dan Yuta, juga puluhan orang lainnya, masih perlu berjalan beberapa puluh meter lagi sebelum sampai ke tempat tujuan mereka—tempat perkemahan yang tepat berada di tengah hutan. Tempat di mana mereka akan menghabiskan tiga hari dua malam untuk satu hal yang tidak pernah mereka minta—Malam Keakraban Persatuan Klub Quidditch Hogwarts.

Acara yang terdengar seperti omong kosong ini (setidaknya, bagi beberapa orang) baru pertama kali diadakan atas usul dari Profesor Kim yang kelewat senang dengan konsep kekuatan persahabatan. Semua anggota klub Quidditch, yang berarti termasuk pemain, pelatih, manajer, bahkan komentator diwajibkan untuk hadir. Pemberitahuannya pun dadakan, baru diumumkan saat makan malam dua minggu menjelang hari H. Saat itu Doyoung, juga Yuta yang mencak-mencak sambil mengunyah ikan bakar, langsung refleks merespon dengan dua kata: _buat apa._ Ia merasa seluruh anggota klub Quidditch basis Asrama Slytherin sudah cukup akrab, kok, bahkan masih menjalin kontak dengan alumni. Rasanya tidak perlu juga kelewat akrab dengan anggota dari asrama lain kalau nanti juga mereka akan bertemu di lapangan. Hei, setidaknya Doyoung sudah tahu nama-nama pemain Quidditch dari asrama lain karena posisinya sebagai komentator, tapi tampaknya tidak perlu sampai akrab juga. Kehidupan Yuta dalam ranah Quidditch lebih dinamis lagi. Ia biasanya mengenal sesama Seeker, tapi hanya satu yang menjadi teman baiknya: Ten dari Gryffindor. Sisanya, hanya tahu nama dan muka, tapi tidak sampai benci juga.

Bagaimanapun juga, otoritas tetaplah otoritas. Kalau bukan karena konsep tersebut, hari ini Doyoung dan Yuta akan nongkrong di Hogsmeade, bukannya berjalan menuju lapangan kemah di tengah hutan, sambil merenungi keputusan masuk klub Quidditch pada tahun pertama mereka. Oh, bukan berarti mereka jadi benci Quidditch—cinta pertama Yuta adalah Snitch, omong-omong—tapi mereka akan lebih senang kalau acara ini ditiadakan saja.

"Jadi, gosip itu benar?" Doyoung mengangkat alisnya, menatap Yuta dengan penasaran. "Mark betul-betul pakai Pembalik-Waktu?"

"Menurutmu kenapa bocah itu bisa ada di tiga kelas dalam waktu yang sama? Kloning?" tanya Yuta sarkastis. "Dengar, tidak ada yang bisa membuktikan kalau Mark tidak pakai Pembalik-Waktu, kau tahu. Ini masuk kategori _probatio diabolica_."

"Dari mana kau bisa tahu kata-kata sulit semacam itu, _Hyung_? Kukira kata tersulit yang kau ketahui adalah _oryza sativa_ dan itu adalah nama Latin dari padi—"

Tangan Yuta mendarat pelan di sisi kepala Doyoung. "Aku sudah hidup kurang lebih dua ratus hari lebih lama daripada dirimu, ya."

Perbincangan mereka yang cukup intens membuat keduanya terlambat menyadari kalau lapangan kemah yang mereka tuju terletak hanya tinggal beberapa meter dari posisi mereka saat ini. Yuta meringis melihat gerbang besar yang dihiasi dengan tulisan-tulisan _"Semangat Persahabatan! Malam Keakraban Persatuan Klub Quidditch Asrama Se-Hogwarts"_ super norak. Ia tahu kalau selera Profesor Kim soal desain cukup bisa dipertanyakan tapi Yuta tidak tahu kalau ternyata selera beliau separah ini. Pada lapangan tersebut sudah berdiri belasan tenda sihir—terlihat kecil dari luar, namun luas di dalam—untuk mengakomodasi para peserta malam keakraban selama tiga hari dua malam. Melihat tenda-tenda tersebut, tiba-tiba Yuta menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau tidak berpikir kalau kita tidak bisa memilih di mana kita akan tidur, kan?"

"Sayangnya hal itu adalah hal yang pertama muncul di pikiranku ketika melihat tenda-tenda itu, _Hyung_ ," Doyoung meringis pelan. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi untuk beberapa urusan tertentu aku bisa berubah menjadi sangat negatif. Profesor Kim dan antek-anteknya pasti sudah membagi-bagi siapa dapat tenda yang mana. Percayalah, aku tahu seperti apa watak beliau."

"Oh. Bagus sekali," keluh Yuta keras, motivasinya untuk mengikuti acara ini turun menjadi minus; karena awalnya memang sudah nol. Dengan gerakan cepat, Yuta melingkarkan kedua tangannya memeluk lengan Doyoung, kemudian berkata dengan suara pelan. "Apapun yang terjadi, aku harus satu tenda denganmu, Dons. Aku tidak mau sekamar dengan orang yang suka kentut atau terlalu bawel soal tatanan kamar."

Doyoung mengangguk-angguk paham. "Aku juga berpikir sama, _Hyung._ Aku bahkan tidak bisa sekamar dengan hampir seluruh anggota tim Slytherin kecuali dirimu. Siapa yang tahu kalau anggota tim asrama lain ternyata punya kebiasaan tidur yang lebih jelek?"

"Bagus, kita tidak boleh terpisah."

"Kau tidak berpikir untuk memantrai pembagian tendanya kalau ternyata kita terpisah, kan?"

"Oh, kau tahu betul kalau kenyataannya adalah sebaliknya, Dons, jelas aku berpikir untuk melakukannya."

"Kalian berdua menjijikkan."

Sontak Doyoung dan Yuta menoleh mendengar suara familiar yang baru saja mengucapkan kalimat sarkastis tersebut. Entah sejak kapan Ten sudah berdiri di belakang mereka; mungkin sejak awal, tapi keduanya terlalu sibuk berbincang untuk bisa menyadari kehadiran teman akrab dari Gryffindor itu. Kalau memang itu kenyataannya, Ten juga sih yang salah. Padahal biasanya ia ribut sendiri apabila diacuhkan oleh teman-temannya.

"Kita tidak berjumpa selama tiga hari dan kalimat pertama yang kaukatakan padaku adalah sebuah penghinaan? Teman macam apa." Doyoung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya, sambil melangkah menjauhi Ten dengan pelan-pelan. "Dan hei, kenapa aku tidak melihatmu di bus tadi?"

Ten membalas perlakuan Doyoung dengan menempelkan dirinya pada bahu Doyoung. "Aku tidak ikut rombongan tadi karena baru selesai detensi! Puas? Hm?"

Jawaban Ten barusan membuat Doyoung dan Yuta tergelak bersama-sama. "Astaga, jadi benar kan, namamu itu Ten dari deTENsi!"

"Berisik!" Kembali Ten mendorong tubuh Doyoung penuh canda. "Setidaknya segala urusan detensiku dengan Profesor Son sudah beres, ya. Aku betul-betul bersyukur ada acara seperti ini untuk bersenang-senang setelah detensi~ aku tidak seperti kalian para anak mama yang terlalu manja~"

"Ten, seluruh dunia tahu kalau kau senang bisa ikut acara seperti ini hanya karena mau cari cewek seksi," potong Yuta cepat. "… Atau cowok seksi."

Ten memutar matanya sinis. "Kau berkata seolah-olah kau tidak melakukan hal yang sama, Hyung. Siapa ya, yang kemarin bilang padaku kalau kau ingin dikenalkan pada Kim Jiho untuk _keperluan penelitian_?"

Baru saja Yuta membuka mulutnya untuk berdebat sebelum tiba-tiba suara peluit kencang terdengar, disusul dengan pengumuman agar para peserta malam keakraban berkumpul di tempat asal suara peluit itu terdengar. Tampaknya akan diadakan upacara pembukaan untuk memulai acara malam keakraban ini secara resmi. Yuta dan Doyoung berpandangan sejenak, mereka berdua jelas-jelas tidak memiliki mood untuk mengikuti acara ini dan hal tersebut terlihat jelas dalam raut wajah yang seolah tersinkronisasi. Ten memutuskan untuk menjadi teman yang nantinya akan kena omelan panjang lebar—kedua tangannya menyambar lengan Doyoung dan Yuta dengan cepat, lalu menyeret keduanya menuju lapangan tempat acara akan segera dimulai.

Benar-benar lingkaran pertemanan yang, uhm, menyenangkan.

.

.

.

"Perasaanku buruk soal malam keakraban ini," gumam Taeyong pelan, nyaris tak terdengar kecuali oleh Taeil yang berjalan tepat di sisinya. Pemuda Hufflepuff itu melihat-lihat sekeliling, banyaknya sosok manusia yang mondar-mandir di sekitarnya membuat Taeyong merapat pada Taeil. Taeil tertawa kecil sambil merangkul Taeyong dan menepuk-nepuk bahu juniornya itu.

"Hei, jangan berpikir berlebihan. Tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Kau tahu, kita punya sihir."

"Aku tahu. Maksudku bukan hal buruk yang seperti itu." Taeyong merengut pelan, sedikit kecewa pada Taeil yang barusan gagal untuk menangkap makna lain yang tersembunyi di balik kata-katanya. "Di sini terlalu banyak orang. Pokoknya kita tidak boleh berpisah, _Hyung_."

Taeil mengangguk-angguk pelan. Entah baru mengerti sekarang, atau sebenarnya ia sudah mengerti sejak tadi namun berpura-pura untuk tidak menerima kode dari Taeyong. "Ini tidak akan jadi seburuk yang kau kira, Yong. Mereka masih ada dalam satu komunitas yang sama. Secara teknis memang kita tidak mengenal kebanyakan orang di sini lebih dari namanya, tapi hati kita semua terhubung lewat Quidditch. Artinya mereka semua bukanlah orang yang terlalu asing untuk kita. Benar?"

Sejak kapan pula Taeil tiba-tiba bicara soal koneksi hati seperti ini? Kedengarannya memang puitis, tapi sebenarnya basi. Taeyong menahan diri untuk tidak meringis geli. "Ayolah Hyung, jangan bercanda. Aku sedang serius. Aku tidak akan bertahan tiga hari dua malam jika tidak sekelompok denganmu."

"Hei, aku tidak bercanda. Kalau aku bercanda, kau akan tertawa, tapi tadi kau tidak melakukannya. Jadi kesimpulannya, aku benar-benar serius. Kau tidak usah memikirkannya terlalu jauh, kau tidak apa-apa."

Mendengar kata-kata Taeil yang masih berusaha menenangkannya, Taeyong mulai berpikir kalau perkataan Taeil mungkin ada benarnya juga—ia tidak akan kenapa-napa meskipun keadaan seperti ini merupakan situasi yang dapat membuatnya merasa sangat tak nyaman. Terlalu banyak orang yang hanya Taeyong ketahui di permukaan saja, nyaris tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya merasa nyaman seperti halnya Moon Taeil. Keeper dari Hufflepuff ini, meskipun tidak ada yang berani membantah bakatnya dalam bermain Quidditch, memang terkenal sedikit pendiam dan canggung dengan orang lain. Bahkan di timnya pun, ia hanya dekat dengan sang kapten Taeil. Sisanya, hanya sebatas komunikasi sederhana. Bukan teman berbagi rasa.

Makanya, bagi tipe-tipe individu seperti Taeyong, acara berkumpul seperti ini adalah sebuah bencana.

Sebuah tepukan pelan kembali terasa pada bahu Taeyong, disusul dengan Taeil yang tersenyum ke arahnya dengan hangat. "Percayalah padaku, kau akan baik-baik saja. Kau akan bertemu teman-teman baik yang, siapa tahu, akan selalu bersamamu seumur hidup? Ah, aku tidak mau sembarangan memberi jaminan, tapi aku berani taruhan kalau kau. Akan. Baik. Baik. Saja. Hm?"

Penekanan pada bagian akhir dari kalimat Taeil barusan membuat Taeyong meringis. "… Baiklah. Untuk kali ini, aku akan percaya."

Taeil tersenyum. Ia tidak melepaskan rangkulannya pada Taeyong selagi berjalan menuju barisan timnya yang sudah terbentuk di tengah lapangan.

.

.

.

Upacara pembukaan berlangsung selama 10 menit, yang bagi Yuta dan Doyoung terasa seperti 100 hari. Profesor Kim—seperti dugaan mereka—berpidato dengan menggebu-gebu mengenai solidaritas, Quidditch-menyatukan-hati-kita-semua, dan Kekuatan Persahabatan. Yuta berani taruhan Doyoung memantrai telinganya agar ia mendengar lagu-lagu favoritnya alih-alih pidato dari Profesor Kim.

Usai upacara pembukaan yang membosankan itu, para peserta malam keakraban diberikan waktu untuk menaruh barang di tenda masing-masing dan beristirahat barang lima atau sepuluh menit sebelum memulai agenda selanjutnya. Buklet berisi daftar kamar dan hal-hal lain yang perlu diperhatikan selama acara malam keakraban muncul dengan magis di tangan masing-masing peserta. Dengan malas Yuta membuka-buka buklet tersebut—ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menurut saja dengan agenda acara.

"Satu kamar isinya enam orang." Doyoung menggumam sambil membaca-baca isi buklet sekilas. "Oh, ini aku. Berita bagus, Hyung! Kita satu tenda!"

"Ah, benarkah?" Yuta melihat buklet milik Doyoung, mengabaikan fakta kalau ia juga memegang satu. "Baguslah. Setidaknya satu hal baik yang bisa kusyukuri hari ini. Siapa saja yang akan bersama kita di tenda?"

"Uh. Beberapa anak Hufflepuff dan Ravenclaw. Jangan tanya aku kenapa bisa tahu hanya dengan melihat nama mereka, kau tahu aku komentator Quidditch." Doyoung mengibaskan tangannya. "Ah, anak-anak yang kurasa cukup pendiam, seperti Lee Taeyong ini … aku tidak pernah melihat dia bergaul selain dengan kapten Hufflepuff."

"Hei! Kalian sudah tahu akan sekamar dengan siapa saja?" Suara Ten tiba-tiba terdengar dari belakang dan sukses mengejutkan baik Yuta maupun Doyoung. Nyaris saja cubitan perih Doyoung mendarat di lengan Ten karena ia menimpali pembicaraan dengan begitu tiba-tiba. "Sial, kupikir aku adalah orang yang cukup gaul tapi aku tidak bisa mengenali setengah dari teman sekamarku. Aku tahu Jung Jaehyun, pernah sekelas dengannya satu kali … tunggu, Johnny Seo ini siapa? Komentator yang garing itu bukan sih?"

"Iya, dia yang garing itu." Yuta menjawab, berdasarkan pengalamannya berkali-kali satu kelas dengan orang yang dimaksud Ten. "Kau akan jadi sekering dendeng sepulang dari sini."

Ten merengut. Tapi tak lama, karena ia tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu dan kembali berekspresi datar. "Hmh, tapi kupikir aku akan baik-baik saja selama ada Jaehyun. Anaknya baik dan mudah bergaul."

"Dan seksi." Tambah Yuta yang tidak bisa membiarkan mulutnya terkunci.

"Kupikir Johnny juga cukup seksi." Tanpa diminta, Doyoung mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti sebelum kita terdengar seperti perkumpulan pria-pria haus?" gerutu Ten sambil memutar mata. "Lebih baik kalian cepat mencari tenda dan bersosialisasi dengan rekan-rekan sekamar kalian, karena itulah yang akan segera kulakukan. Dah!"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Ten berbalik dan meninggalkan Yuta serta Doyoung yang menatap Ten sambil setengah mencibir. Meskipun begitu, toh pada akhirnya kedua pemuda itu menuruti ide Ten. Doyoung mengecek bukletnya sekali lagi untuk memastikan nomor tendanya sebelum akhirnya mengajak Yuta untuk segera bergegas menuju tenda.

.

.

.

Ketika Doyoung dan Yuta tiba di tenda sihir mereka—yang terlihat kecil dari luar namun sangat luas di dalam—hanya ada satu orang pemuda Hufflepuff yang tengah berada di dalam tenda, sedang merapikan seprai tempat tidurnya sampai tidak ada kerutan yang terlihat. Doyoung tak sengaja mengeluh dengan keras kenapa pihak sekolah memberikan mereka tenda dengan tempat tidur bertingkat, padahal dengan kemampuan sihir (dan uang) para guru Hogwarts, seharusnya mereka bisa menyediakan tenda yang semewah kamar hotel. Yuta menendang Doyoung pelan ketika teman sekamar mereka berhenti membereskan tempat tidurnya kala mendengar protesan dari Doyoung. Yang ditendang seketika mengerutkan dahinya kesal lalu menatap Yuta tajam.

"Aku kan hanya berkata jujur! Curhat, curhat!" serunya pelan, kemudian mengalihkan fokusnya pada teman sekamar yang kini melihat ke arahnya. "Oh, hai, curhatanku tadi tidak usah dihiraukan, ya."

"Tolong maafkan kalau Doyoung ini berisik. Dia memang begini orangnya, seperti ember bocor." Yuta menjelaskan pada teman sekamar mereka. "Aku Yuta, dan ini Doyoung. Di mana kira-kira tempat tidur yang belum ditempati? Aku ingin cepat-cepat menaruh barang-barang kami."

"A-ah …" Pemuda Hufflepuff itu menjawab dengan gugup, kemudian melihat-lihat sekeliling dengan gerakan yang tak tenang. "Ku-kurasa tempat tidur yang di atasku ini kosong. Dan yang di paling ujung sana … dekat jendela. Yang ko-kosong, bagian bawah."

" _Thanks_!" seru Yuta sambil berjalan mantap menuju tempat tidur bertingkat yang bagian bawahnya ditempati oleh sang Hufflepuff. "Aku akan ambil tempat tidur ini, Dons di dekat jendela. Kalau ada penyusup atau beruang, dia yang akan menghadapi bahaya duluan. Dia dapat nilai bagus di kelas Mantra, jadi tenang saja."

" _Hyung_! Kau tidak bisa seenaknya seperti ini, aaaah~" Doyoung kembali mengeluh keras, tapi toh ia tetap menyeret dirinya ke arah tempat tidur di dekat jendela sambil bersungut-sungut. Doyoung melemparkan tasnya ke atas kasur, kemudian bergegas kembali menghampiri Yuta yang masih berusaha menaruh tasnya di atas tempat tidur tampa menaiki tangga. Pasti malas membuka sepatu hanya untuk memakainya lagi setelah itu.

"Huff! Yeah, kuharap ia tidak akan jatuh," gumam Yuta pelan setelah berhasil meletakkan tasnya di atas kasur. Ia menatap tasnya puas, sebelum mengalihkan pandang kepada rekan sekamar Hufflepuff-nya yang kini sibuk mengeluarkan selimut dari tas. Tiba-tiba Yuta teringat bahwa ia belum tahu siapa nama rekan sekamarnya yang satu ini. "Oh! Omong-omong aku belum tahu namamu. Aku Yut—tunggu, tadi aku sudah bilang."

Sang Hufflepuff menoleh, lalu menunjuk ujung hidungnya dengan ragu. "Aku?"

"Yap! Di ruangan ini hanya ada kau dan Dons yang bisa aku ajak ngobrol, bukan begitu?"

"Lee Taeyong, _Keeper_ Hufflepuff, kan?" Malah Doyoung yang menjawab pertanyaan dari Yuta. Pupil mata Taeyong melebar, membuat matanya terlihat semakin besar.

"Kenapa kau—" Taeyong memotong kalimatnya sendiri setelah menyadari sesuatu. "Ah, tentu saja. Kim Doyoung … Kim Doyoung pasti tahu. Kau benar … aku Lee Taeyong."

Doyoung tersenyum, jumawa. "Lihat? Makanya, gaul sedikit, _Hyung_."

Yuta memutar matanya. "Kau hanya tahu karena kau adalah komentator, Dons. Oh, omong-omong, setelah ini kami mau main di luar. Kau juga mau ikut?" tawar Yuta pada Taeyong. Ia dan Doyoung memang tidak berniat berlama-lama di dalam tenda. Sudah ada agenda lain untuk memanfaatkan waktu istirahat yang sejenak ini untuk menggosip dengan Ten, atau mungkin menemaninya mencari cewek (dan cowok) seksi.

Dengan cepat, Taeyong menggeleng untuk menolak penawaran Yuta. "Tidak, aku di sini saja."

"Tidak apa-apa kami tinggalkan sendiri?" Doyoung kembali bertanya, namun Taeyong tetap pada pendiriannya. Kedua sahabat itu memaklumi, kemudian pergi meninggalkan tenda dengan berlari-lari.

Taeyong menghela napas panjang.

.

.

.

"Yang lain pada main di luar, lho." Taeil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat Taeyong yang hanya berdiam diri di dalam tenda, membaca buku untuk membunuh waktu. Tempat tidurnya sudah dibersihkan dengan sangat rapi, siap untuk ditempati. Sesungguhnya Taeil sudah menduga bahwa ia akan menemukan Taeyong dalam kondisi seperti ini (baca: sendirian, di atas tempat tidur yang bersih, hanya ditemani barang-barang tak bernyawa) ketika ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi tenda Taeyong sejenak. Sejak Taeyong mengetahui bahwa ia tidak akan satu tenda dengan Taeil, pemuda itu tampak murung, tapi tentu saja hanya Taeil yang menyadarinya. Bohong kalau Taeil bilang ia tidak khawatir meskipun sedikit.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku di sini saja," gumam Taeyong pelan.

"Apa bedanya dengan di asrama kalau kau berdiam terus di tenda?" tanya Taeil retoris. "Pemandangan di luar indah, lho. Udaranya juga segar."

Taeyong tampak menimbang-nimbang. Ia suka pemandangan perbukitan, pegunungan—intinya yang hijau-hijau. Dan Taeil pasti tahu itu. " _Pass_ , deh. Aku di sini saja."

"Tidak akan menyesal?" Taeil menaikkan alisnya.

"Terlalu banyak orang," gumam Taeyong pelan. Padahal tidak ada hubungannya. Taeyong kan bisa saja pergi ke daerah yang tidak banyak orang. Tapi ya sudahlah, kalau Taeyong tidak mau, Taeil tidak punya hak untuk memaksa. Pemuda yang lebih tua itu menyunggingkan senyum simpul.

"Oke deh. Aku mau lihat-lihat ke luar. Siapa tahu kau berubah pikiran, aku mau main ke daerah sungai bersama Sicheng. Kau bisa menemuiku di sana."

" _Thanks_ tawarannya, tapi kurasa aku tidak akan berubah pikiran."

"Iya, iya." Taeil terkekeh. "Omong-omong, bagaimana teman-teman sekamarmu? Baik-baik?"

Taeyong tampak berpikir untuk sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Aku … tidak tahu. Hanya bicara dengan dua orang dari Slytherin tadi, dan mereka … ehm, ya begitu. _Cukup oke."_

" _Cukup oke?"_

"Maksudku, mereka menyapaku dan mengajakku keluar, jadi mereka _cukup oke_."

Taeil tertawa. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku keluar, ya. Sampaikan salamku untuk dua orang yang _cukup oke_ itu."

.

.

.

Pertama kalinya tenda mereka terisi oleh seluruh penghuninya adalah pukul sebelas malam, jadwalnya beristirahat untuk menyiapkan kegiatan esok hari. Doyoung dan Yuta—yang tidak masuk tenda lagi sejak menaruh barang—akhirnya berjumpa dengan tiga orang penghuni tenda lainnya, Qian Kun, Lucas Wong dan Kim Jungwoo. Trio Ravenclaw yang sangat antusias dengan acara ini, Doyoung dan Yuta tak bisa mengerti. Seketika tenda mulai dipenuhi oleh suara-suara percakapan, membuat Taeyong mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Ia ingin cepat-cepat tidur agar hari ini cepat berlalu, tapi situasi penuh suara seperti ini membuatnya sulit tidur. Ia terlalu canggung untuk meminta teman-teman sekamarnya diam. Dalam hati, ia mulai menyesali kenapa ia memutuskan untuk ikut dan bukannya memalsukan cedera atau apa _. Ini semua gara-gara Taeil-_ hyung, begitu batinnya.

(Taeil, di tendanya yang juga sedang ramai, bersin-bersin kencang mendadak.)

"Ada yang tahu apa yang kita bisa lakukan untuk jendela ini?" Doyoung mengeluh, menunjuk jendela yang berada tepat di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Jendelanya besar dan langsung menghadap pada hutan belantara, membuat perasaan Doyoung jadi kurang enak. Meskipun ada tirai untuk menghalangi pandangan, Doyoung tetap saja rewel. Padahal Kun yang tidur di bagian tingkat atas kasur Doyoung mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bermasalah dengan posisi ranjangnya. Yuta yang pertama kali angkat bicara soal kerewelan Doyoung.

"Ayolah Dons, Kun saja bilang ia tidak masalah dengan jendela itu, kenapa kau malah berisik begini," tegur Yuta sambil menghempaskan punggungnya ke atas kasur. Ulah Yuta barusan membuat ranjangnya sedikit bergetar, mengagetkan Taeyong yang sedang berusaha tidur. "Tidur sajalah. Keamanan kita pasti dijamin, kok."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu, tapi tidak ada salahnya kita berjaga-jaga, _Hyung_."

"Tugas berjaga-jaga itu sudah diserahkan pada bagian keamanan, dan itu jelas bukan tugas kita. Oh ayolah, kau sudah besar." Yuta menoleh untuk menatap tajam Doyoung. " _Guys_ , maaf ya. Dons memang rewel. Kalau dia bicara lagi tidak usah didengarkan."

Doyoung cemberut. Kun tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa kok, aku mengerti perasaan Doyoung."

Ada jeda waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit sampai Jungwoo akhirnya menawarkan untuk mematikan lampu dan bersiap-siap tidur. Taeyong bersyukur dalam hati karena akhirnya ia bisa tidur juga. Doyoung berguling-guling di atas kasurnya, tidak tenang.

"Selamat tidur, teman-teman. Mimpi indah," gumam Lucas sebelum menarik selimut sampai ke dagunya. Tenda diliputi keheningan untuk beberapa saat.

"Hei, pintu depan sudah dikunci, kan?" tanya Doyoung memecah keheningan.

"Iya, sudah." Ini jawaban dari Lucas.

"Oh, oke. _Thanks_ , Cas."

" _No problem_."

Hening lagi.

"Cewek yang jadi MC tadi," gumam Doyoung lagi. "Cakep, ya."

"Chungha, maksudmu? Hati-hati bicara, kau bisa diserang _fansclub_ -nya," kekeh Kun. "Kalau kau sekali-kali ikutan pergaulan anak Ravenclaw, kau akan tahu betapa ganas _fansclub_ -nya Chungha. Agak miris memang, mengingat anaknya baik sekali, tapi fansnya begitu."

"Astaga, mirip-mirip _fansclub_ -nya Senior Soojung kalau di Slytherin. Tampaknya setiap asrama ada bunga yang dikelilingi kumbang-kumbang ganas, haha. Kalau di Hufflepuff, siapa kembang asramanya, Tae—maksudku, Senior Taeyong?"

"Dons, jangan ganggu orang mau tidur," gerutu Yuta. "Tutup mulutmu dan pergilah ke alam mimpi."

Diam-diam Taeyong, yang sudah setengah tidur, menghela napas lega karena sudah dibela Yuta. Setidaknya ia lolos dari situasi di mana ia harus berinteraksi dengan kondisi mengantuk, dan hal tersebut jelas tidak masuk dalam daftar hal-hal yang disukai Taeyong. Ia kembali memejamkan mata rapat-rapat berusaha untuk kembali tidur.

Hening kembali. Ada sedikit suara-suara natural seperti embusan napas atau bunyi gesekan dedaunan dari luar. Kemudian … satu suara mencurigakan.

"O-oi, suara apa itu?" Mudah ditebak, Doyounglah yang pertama kali bereaksi dengan keberadaan suara tersebut.

"Ada apa lagi, Dons," Yuta menggeram.

"Tadi, ada suara aneh …."

"Itu aku kentut."

Diam.

"JOROK, IH! KENTUT MACAM KENTUT NAGA BEGITU!"

"HEH, SEMBARANGAN! KAU TERLALU PARANOID, JADINYA APA-APA TERDENGAR MENYERAMKAN! AKU KENTUT BIASA, KOK!"

"Kalian ini macam bocah saja bertengkar soal kentut," gumam Kun sedikit tidak jelas karena mulutnya tertutup selimut. "Sudah ya, ayo tidur. Besok kita disuruh bangun pagi-pagi, lho."

Doyoung dan Yuta menurut. Tidak ada lagi suara yang keluar dari mulutnya, setidaknya untuk beberapa menit karena ia melihat sebuah bayangan yang mencurigakan di tirai jendela. Doyoung berusaha untuk tidak memperhatikannya lagi, tapi tidak bisa. Bayangan itu mengganggunya. Terus menerus muncul, muncul dan menghilang. Doyoung bisa saja mengambil penutup mata dan tidur dengan tenang tanpa harus melihat bayangan tersebut, tapi ketika kau sedang ketakutan semua opsi rasional seolah hilang dari kepala. Ia malah memilih untuk membuka suara lagi, tanpa peduli kalau Lucas sudah tidur dan Yuta sedang mendengkur.

"Hei, bangun … bangun dong … Kun, Kun?" Doyoung menggoyang-goyang tangga ranjangnya. "Ada bayangan aneh, nih."

"Hmmm?" Kun menjawab dengan suara parau. Tampaknya ia juga sudah sempat tidur. "Bayangan apa, Doyoung?"

"Aku tak tahu, aku lihat di jendela, bagaimana kalau misalnya ada binatang liar?"

"Umh … kalaupun ada, tidak apa-apa, kok. Kan sudah ada sihir penangkal …." Kali ini Jungwoo yang menjawab. "Sihir penangkal tidak bisa ditembus oleh binatang."

"Oke, tapi …." Paranoid Doyoung belum bisa hilang, rupanya. "Kalau misalnya itu bukan binatang liar, bagaimana? Misalnya, sesuatu yang bisa bermain-main dengan sihir penangkal—"

Hening.

"Dons, jangan mulai lagi, aku jadi betulan ngeri!" Entah kapan Yuta terbangun, yang pasti kalimat Doyoung barusan membuat pemuda itu terduduk di atas kasurnya. "Aku jadi tidak bisa tidur lagi, nih."

"Aku hanya berusaha waspada," gerutu Doyoung, bersamaan dengan suara gemerisik keras dari arah luar yang terdengar jelas di dalam tenda. Doyoung terpaku di tempatnya. Dalam kegelapan, ia memang tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, tapi ia bisa melihat siluet Yuta yang menoleh ke arah jendela.

"… Kalau aku jadi tidak bisa tidur malam ini, semua salahmu lho, Doyoung." Terdengar suara Kun dari bagian atas ranjang yang ditempati Doyoung, dan tak lama kemudian anaknya akhirnya turun dari kasur. "Aku jadi ikutan gelisah, nih."

Bukan hanya Kun yang jadi ikutan gelisah. Tahu-tahu Lucas sudah melompat dari tempat tidurnya untuk berjalan mendekati jendela, diikuti Jungwoo. Yuta terjebak dilema antara takut dan penasaran, tapi pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk mengikuti rasa penasarannya. Sementara Taeyong yang gagal untuk tidur kembali membuka penutup matanya dan turun dari. Siapa tahu, kali ini ia akan mendapatkan keberanian untuk memberitahu teman-teman sekamarnya kalau mereka tidak akan kenapa-napa. Siapa tahu.

Doyoung, dengan takut-takut, menyingkap tirai. Tirai tersebut ditutupnya kembali dengan cepat setelah ia memastikan bahwa tidak ada apa-apa di balik jendela selain pemandangan langsung ke arah hutan belantara. Tak lama setelah tirai itu ditutupnya, kembali terdengar suara gemerisik keras yang bergema di dalam tenda. Refleks, Doyoung melompat turun dari ranjang dan menemploki siapapun yang berada di belakangnya saat itu: Taeyong. Yang ditemploki jelas terkejut dengan gerakan Doyoung yang tiba-tiba itu. Selama kehidupannya bersekolah di Hogwarts, rasanya yang pernah menemplokinya seperti ini hanya satu-dua orang (Taeil- _hyung_ salah satunya) sehingga wajar kalau Taeyong langsung dilanda perasaan canggung.

Perasaan canggung itu tidak bertahan lama, karena kalah oleh perasaan lain yang lebih kuat—ketakutan, karena tiba-tiba di tirai jendela muncul sesosok siluet yang awalnya kecil, namun lama kelamaan membesar karena mendekat, mendekat, mendekat—

"ASTAGA ASTAGA ASTAGA ASTAGAGAGAGSAASTAGA—"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

" _SSSSSSSS SSSSS SSTUPEFY_! "

Taeyong, sebagai satu-satunya yang masih ingat kalau mereka adalah penyihir, merapalkan mantra setelah menarik tongkat sihirnya keluar dari saku piyama. Sinar putih muncul dari ujung tongkatnya diiringi letupan-letupan, menembus dinding tenda—

.

.

.

"OI! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?"

.

.

.

Singkatnya, kelanjutan dari kisah horor-tapi-sebenarnya-tidak-horor malam tadi adalah teguran keras dari Profesor Park yang ternyata adalah identitas sebenarnya dari pemilik bayangan misterius di tirai jendela. Taeyong terlihat seolah-olah setengah nyawanya melayang setelah ditegur selama satu jam (satu jam berharga yang sebetulnya bisa dipakai untuk tidur). Yuta terlalu terbiasa dengan teguran guru sehingga ia tak begitu ambil pusing dengan amarah Profesor Park, tapi yang mengganggunya justru adalah keadaan Taeyong yang tidak karu-karuan. Ia bermaksud untuk meminta maaf segera setelah teguran itu berakhir, tapi Yuta pikir Taeyong tidak akan mendengarkan dengan serius. Daripada mendapatkan maaf yang setengah-setengah, Yuta memilih untuk menundanya sampai waktu sarapan.

Waktu makan pagi akhirnya tiba. Makanan disajikan di dalam tenda, dan merupakan kegiatan pertama dalam rangkaian acara hari ini. _Baguslah,_ begitu celetuk Kun, kemudian ia bercerita bahwa di beberapa acara pelatihan Ravenclaw mereka dituntut untuk melakukan berbagai kegiatan fisik dulu sebelum sarapan. Makanan yang dihidangkan tidak begitu berbeda dengan apa yang ada di Hogwarts, hanya saja jumlahnya tidak sebanyak ketika di sekolah. Tidak ada isi ulang tak terbatas. Menunya ada roti lapis ikan tuna, salad buah, telur mata sapi, puding dan jus. Belum-belum, Doyoung sudah mengoper telur mata sapinya ke piring Yuta, menuntut sang senior untuk menghabiskannya. Ia memang tidak bisa makan banyak-banyak kalau pagi.

"Payah kau, Dons." Yuta menggerutu sejenak sebelum pandangannya terarah pada puding miliknya. Rasa cokelat. Ia tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, kemudian mengambil puding tersebut dan menyodorkannya pada Taeyong, yang duduk dengan canggung di sebelahnya.

"Mau habiskan pudingku?" tanya Yuta pada Taeyong yang tampak terkejut. "Aku tak bisa banyak-banyak makan produk olahan susu kalau pagi-pagi begini. Kau suka makanan manis, kan?"

Mata Taeyong membulat, tidak menyangka kalau Yuta bisa tahu soal itu. "Darimana kau … tahu?"

Yuta terkekeh. "Sori, tapi semalam aku tak sengaja lihat isi tasmu. Penuh cemilan manis. Jadi kupikir kau memang suka makanan manis."

Taeyong mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya. Ia bukan tipe orang yang akan membiarkan resleting tasnya terbuka untuk waktu yang lama. Kenyataan bahwa Yuta dapat mengingat informasi yang seremeh ini dalam waktu yang singkat membuat Taeyong cukup takjub dibuatnya. Masih sedikit canggung, Taeyong menerima gelas berisi puding yang disodorkan Yuta.

"… _Thanks,_ ya."

"Tak masalah. Oh, anggap saja sebagai permintaan maaf untuk kerusuhan tadi malam." Yuta menggaruk tengkuknya pelan. "Aku tahu yang bikin ribut semalam itu Doyoung, tapi aku juga tak sengaja memperparah suasana. Gara-gara kerusuhan itu, kau jadi terganggu. Kalian juga, Kun, Lucas dan Jungwoo—maafkan kami, ya."

Doyoung menatap Yuta dengan raut wajah masam. Tampaknya tidak terima kalau sahabatnya itu kini terlihat seperti pahlawan, jadi ia juga dengan cepat menambahkan, "Aku! Aku juga minta maaf karena kemarin aku … terlalu paranoid!"

Kun tertawa pelan setelah menelan telur mata sapinya. "Astaga, tidak apa-apa kawan. Santai saja. Toh yang kemarin itu bukan masalah besar yang bisa membawa kita pada detensi."

"Lagipula, ya." Lucas menyambar sambil mengunyah. "Acara kemah seperti ini tidak akan seru tanpa cerita-cerita horor."

"Ya, meskipun sebetulnya yang terjadi bukan kejadian horor sih, hahaha." Jungwoo tertawa. Respon hangat dari ketiga rekan sekamarnya itu membuat Yuta, juga Doyoung, cukup merasa lega. Meskipun memang suka memancing perkara, tentu saja lain cerita kalau membawa-bawa orang lain yang tak bersalah.

"Omong-omong, Taeyong keren sekali semalam." Kun tiba-tiba menambahkan. "Hanya kau yang ingat untuk menggunakan kekuatan sihir, sementara kami malah diam saja."

"Iya, iya, keren sekali!" Doyoung menyahut. "Aku malah berlari seperti pengecut, hahahaha."

"Eh … biasa saja, itu kan hanya pertahanan diri dasar, bukankah wajar …" Taeyong tampak tersipu malu sambil menyendok pudingnya dengan canggung. "Lagipula … aku tidak melakukan apa-apa—"

"Situasinya beda, semalam itu hanya kau yang ingat untuk menggunakan sihir sementara para pengecut di sekitarmu tidak melakukan apa-apa," tutur Yuta. "Sudahlah Taeyong, terima saja kalau kenyataannya kau memang keren. Hehe."

Pipi Taeyong mulai terasa panas, dan ia berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan mendekatkan gelas berisi puding ke mulutnya kemudian melahap puding tersebut dengan cepat. Di sela-sela kunyahannya,  
Taeyong menyempatkan diri untuk berucap pelan, "Terima kasih …."

"Harusnya kami yang berterima kasih~" ungkap Doyoung. "Oh, omong-omong, kemarin Ten menemukan tempat seru di muara sungai. Kabarnya tempatnya asyik dan ada peri hutan juga. Kalian mau ikut ke sana saat jam istirahat?"

"Tampaknya menyenangkan," sahut Jungwoo. "Aku ikut, aku ikut."

"Kenapa Ten bisa menemukan tempat-tempat bagus hanya dalam jangka waktu sehari?" komentar Yuta sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia sering keluar dari tenda, takut kering mungkin," canda Doyoung. "Baiklah, kita semua akan ke sana saat jam istirahat nanti, ya!"

"Kau juga ya, Taeyong." Yuta menyikut Taeyong pelan. Taeyong menatapnya dengan pupil mata yang melebar.

"… Aku juga?"

"Tempatnya bagus, lho. Kau benar-benar harus lihat!" seru Yuta, seolah-olah ialah yang menemukan tempat itu dan bukannya Ten. "Kita sudah datang jauh-jauh kemari, ada baiknya kita memaksimalkan waktu untuk jalan-jalan. Bagaimana?"

Ajakan Yuta terdengar begitu tulus dan Taeyong akan merasa bersalah apabila ia menolaknya. "Ah … baiklah. Aku akan ikut."

Yuta bersorak, seolah ia baru saja memenangkan sesuatu. Taeyong tersenyum canggung sambil membatin _, mungkin setidaknya aku bisa menemukan satu hal menyenangkan dalam acara ini?_

.

.

.

"Heee, kukira kalian benci acara ini dan ingin kabur, tapi yang kalian lakukan malah membawa teman-teman untuk berjalan-jalan menikmati pemandangan hutan." Ten berkata dengan nada menyindir, menyikut Doyoung yang tengah duduk sambil mencelupkan kakinya ke dalam sungai. "Kalian tidak akan menggunakan teman-teman baru kalian untuk agenda berbahaya, kan?"

Tuduhan Ten barusan sukses dihadiahi toyoran pelan dari Yuta. "Enak saja. Agenda berbahaya itu eksklusif untuk manusia-manusia serigala berbulu domba macam dirimu, tahu."

"Kau mengataiku apa, tadi?" gerutu Ten sebal. "Baiklah, lupakan saja. Jadi pertanyaanku, kenapa kalian bisa sampai memutuskan untuk bersenang-senang begini?"

"Entahlah? Mungkin karena teman-teman sekamar kami seru." Doyoung menggerak-gerakkan kakinya dengan cepat di dalam air, membuat Ten dan Yuta sedikit terciprat. "Kun, Jungwoo, dan Lucas, mereka asyik sekali diajak mengobrol. Dan juga Senior Taeyong … awalnya dia pendiam sekali. Hampir tak ingin berbaur, tapi kurasa ia sudah lumayan berniat untuk membuka diri."

Tatapan mata Doyoung mengarah pada Taeyong yang sedang memperhatikan bagaimana Jungwoo menjelaskan sesuatu tentang peri hutan, beberapa meter dari tempat tiga sekawan itu berada. Yuta mengangguk-angguk bahagia.

"Rasanya senang sekali membuat seseorang merasa nyaman dan bahagia, bukan begitu?" gumam Yuta pelan. Ten hanya terdiam, lalu mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Ah, aku mengerti. Hyung, aku paham kau sudah kelamaan jomblo, tapi jangan langsung memangsa lelaki tampan yang kautemui pertama kali, dong …."

Nyaris saja toyoran Yuta membuat Ten jatuh ke dalam sungai seandainya anak itu tidak punya keseimbangan yang bagus. Doyoung tertawa sampai terbatuk-batuk, sementara Ten berteriak-teriak heboh.

"Sori, jangan samakan aku denganmu, Tuan Pengoleksi Detensi. Aku hanya sedang menjadi orang baik di sini, hm?" ralat Yuta tegas. "Aku betul-betul senang dengan teman baruku, dan bukankah wajar kalau aku senang melihat temanku bisa senang dan nyaman?"

Ten mengusap kepalanya setelah berhenti berteriak. "Iya, iya. Aku paham, aku paham."

"Lagipula, ya." Doyoung mengusap-usap dagunya. "Acara ini mungkin membosankan, tapi teman-temanku yang di sini tidak membosankan. Hei, kalau misalnya semalam aku tidak paranoid, mungkin kita tidak bisa semakin dekat? Dengan kata lain, aku yang menyelamatkan acara ini untuk kita semua."

Yuta mendengus. "Kau dan jiwa pengecutmu, Dons."

"Kalimat pertamamu barusan terdengar seperti ceramah kekuatan persahabatan," kelakar Ten. Yah, mungkin memang komentar Ten barusan tidak sepenuhnya salah, Mungkin saja Yuta dan Doyoung sekarang memang sedang dipengaruhi kekuatan persahabatan, dan mereka tidak akan menyangkalnya.

.

.

.

Lima menit sebelum jam istirahat berakhir, Taeyong tiba di lokasi perkemahan untuk melihat bahwa Taeil sedang berdiri di depan pintu tendanya—ekspresi wajahnya tampak seperti campuran kaget dan khawatir. Jangan-jangan Taeil-hyung datang ke tenda saat aku pergi. Buru-buru dihampirinya sang kapten, yang kini menyungging senyum tipis setelah menemukan sosok Taeyong.

"Hyung ada perlu denganku? Sudah menunggu lama?" Taeyong memberondong dengan pertanyaan, yang dijawab Taeil dengan senyuman yang lebih lebar.

"Hanya ingin menengok," ujar Taeil ringan. "Tampaknya aku tidak perlu khawatir bahwa kau akan menghabiskan waktu mendekam di dalam tenda, ya. Habis dari mana, tadi?"

"Eh … muara sungai?" jawab Taeyong sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Teman-teman sekamarku mengajakku pergi ke sana tadi."

"Awww. Teman-temanmu yang _cukup oke_ itu?" goda Taeil. "Bagaimana di sana? Senang."

"Yah … begitulah …."

Seolah menyelamatkan Taeyong dari interogasi Taeil, Doyoung berteriak dari dalam tenda. "Taeyong- _hyung_! Bolehkah aku minta cemilanmu sedikit? Bermain-main di muara tadi membuatku lapar~"

Taeyong tak lantas menjawab. Ia menatap Taeil penuh tanya terlebih dahulu, sebelum Taeil mengisyaratkan Taeyong untuk masuk saja dan menemui teman-temannya. Taeyong tampak ragu untuk sejenak. Ekspresi Taeyong membuat Taeil menepuk-nepuk bahu sang junior. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Taeil merasa senang melihat situasi Taeyong sekarang ini, dan ia tidak bisa menghalangi Taeyong dari segala kesenangan yang mungkin akan ia dapatkan setelah ini.

"Temui teman-temanmu dan bersenang-senanglah!" ujar Taeil. "Sementara kau bersenang-senang, aku juga akan bersenang-senang untuk bagianku sendiri."

"Aku masih tidak tahu kalau aku—"

"Masih ada satu hari lagi, dan setelah itu kau akan tahu." Taeil meyakinkan. "Aku sih sudah tahu kalau teman-teman sekamarmu akan membantumu untuk menikmati acara ini."

Taeyong tersenyum. "Dari mana kau bisa tahu?"

"Oh, aku peramal ulung. Aku juga percaya dengan kekuatan persahabatan."

Tawa pelan Taeyong terdengar untuk sesaat. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan masuk ke dalam. Hyung juga, bersenang-senanglah."

Taeil mengamati punggung Taeyong dengan senyum puas di wajahnya sebelum ia menghilang di balik pintu tenda-sekarang ia tidak perlu khawatir lagi.

Mereka masih punya satu hari untuk bersama, dan Taeil yakin Taeyong akan menghabiskannya bersama teman-temannya yang _cukup oke_ dalam kesenangan dan kehangatan; karena hei, bukankah itu poin utama dari malam keakraban?

.

.

 **End**

.

.

.

 **a/n:** Ini tuh ya mulai ditulisnya udah sejak spoiler filming nct life osaka baru keluar lho jadinya sampe kesel sendiri karena gak selesai-selesai ugh so sad. Makanya kalau endingnya maksa mohon dimaklumi ya I will reflect and come back with better image.

Also saya awalnya bingung mau tetep pake sufiks kekoreaan apa nggak mengingat settingnya Hogwarts tapi bodo amatlah pake sufiks aja biar gak canggung dan kerasa korea koreaan (yha).

Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah membaca sampai sini despite segala kekurangannya huhuhuhu.

 **regards,**  
vanderwood.


End file.
